


First Impressions

by GemmGemm



Series: To get behind the mask. [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmGemm/pseuds/GemmGemm
Summary: The first of a few one shots with Cullen and my female mage Levellan. Starting with her unexpected arrival at the Breach to the first time she leaves Haven. Cullen POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The first in a few one shot stories I have in mind with the same Cullen and Inquisitor. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!!

Cullen finally had a moment to glance around and take stock of the situation. Countless demons had fallen beneath his blade and those of the men he now found himself commanding. As first days went this was not what he had been expecting. He'd hoped not to be needed at all. If everything had gone to plan the Divine would have brokered peace between the mages and Templars and Cassandra's back up plan of founding a new Inquisition would have remained a secret, shared by just the few of them in the inner circle. If not....well, that's what back up plans were for. The worst case scenario they'd all imagined was, however, dwarfed by the new reality they'd found themselves in upon reaching Haven. They had arrived mere moments after the explosion that destroyed all hopes of peace and taken the life of not only Divine Justinia herself but the thousands of people that had attended the Conclave. Had they not been delayed leaving Kirkwall then Cullen could probably have counted himself and the others among that number. Not that they were likely to survive long enough for him to be grateful, the waves of demons falling from the giant hole in the sky they'd named the Breach seemed to be never ending. He scanned the soldiers, quickly counting how many were left standing, their numbers were dwindling. Spotting a familiar face he waved a man over, 

“Rylan? Didn't I tell you an hour ago to go get some rations and rest? You're no use to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion.” Rylan waved his concern away,  
“And when was the last time you set your sword down Sir?” Cullen narrowed his eyes, giving Rylan his best I'm-the-commander-you'll-do-as-I-say frown, Rylan just beamed a large smile at him, he really needed to work on his glare. Clapping him on the shoulder Rylan continued, “besides, someone's gotta keep your ass alive Rutherford.”  
“Is that so?” Cullen asked, just as movement on the path ahead caught his eye, he unsheathed his sword, “Well get ready, here they come.”

The wave of demons seemed blissfully short compared to some of the others. Glancing around at his men again he saw two new injuries but everyone was still on their feet, it was a blessing at this point. Just as he was about to order Rylan to take a break again a scout called to him, jogging in their direction,

“Knight-Captain Cullen!” Cullen managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes, how many times was he going to have to tell people he was no longer a Templar?  
“That's not my title.” The glare seemed to work this time though as the scout stopped in his tracks and averted his eyes,  
“Sir, yes Sir! I've been sent to get you Sir. We've found someone, a survivor up at the Breach.”  
Cullen's eyes widened in surprise, now that he was not expecting. Looking towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes he saw nothing but destruction and sickly green light, someone had survived in there? Rylan voiced his thought aloud,  
“Someone was in there and survived?”  
The scout shuffled his feet a little before explaining,  
“Not exactly Sir. She fell out of the Breach. There was someone else behind her but only she came through, she's unconscious right now but the tide of demons seems to have slowed since she fell through. And well...” The scout trailed off, still staring at his feet.  
“Well?” Cullen asked, “Out with it.” The scout finally met his eyes,  
“Well Sir, the woman that was behind the new arrival? Some are saying that it was Andraste herself in the fade Sir, that She saved her.”  
Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan, of all the nonsensical things.....  
“Where is this woman now?”  
“She's still up at the Breach Sir, none of us wanted to-I mean we were all a bit-” the scout was fidgeting now, Rylan came to his rescue,  
“You were afraid of approaching her?”  
“Yes Sirs,” The scout answered, “She also seems to have a glowing mark on her hand. I-we thought it best to get you Commander.” The scout stood at attention, apparently this was the end of his report, turning to Rylan Cullen said,  
“Find someone to watch this path, check the wounded and for the love of the Maker take a break, that's an order.” Rylan saluted him and turned back towards their makeshift camp, “Alight,” he said to the scout, “take me to her.” 

It didn't take long to reach the temple, and as the scout had noticed, there certainly seemed to be less demons on the path than before. Cullen took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as they reached the entrance, he knew what to expect inside, charred bodies frozen in their final screams, ashes and dust everywhere, cloying clouds of it hanging in the air. Just because he was expecting it it didn't make it any easier. Picking his way through the destruction he tried to keep his eyes anywhere but at the charred faces of the dead, he'd known people at the Conclave after all, he didn't need his overwrought mind trying to guess if these were the faces of friends. 

It wasn't difficult to spot the small group of scouts grouped around the form on the ground. They were keeping a distance from her, weapons held at the ready. Now he was here Cullen could understand their fear to an extent, with the ominous glow of the Breach above them and the memory of demons fresh in their minds, the sudden appearance of the stranger lying on the ground in front of them was rather off putting. Not wanting to show any signs of hesitation to the men Cullen strode purposefully forward, not slowing his pace until he was stood over the unconscious woman. He didn't need to bend forward to see the sparking green light in her palm that the scout had mentioned. It seemed to almost throb in time with the Breach it's self. It was becoming clearer to him by the second that this person was connected to the Breach and had more than likely caused the explosion that had slaughtered so many. His lip curled in disgust as her mark gave a particularly violent throb and the woman moaned in her sleep, whatever it was it was clearly paining her. Cullen couldn't help the slight stab of satisfaction at the thought. If she truly was guilty of destroying the conclave then she deserved everything she got.  
Squatting down at her side he rolled her onto her back, silver hair that had been obscuring her face fell away to reveal that she was, in fact, an elf. The clan markings that spread out from her forehead to span across her cheeks gave her away as being Dalish, Cullen frowned as he tried to remember if any Dalish clans had been invited to take part in the conclave, he was almost positive none had been and the markings were unfamiliar to him. What had she even been doing here? What would a Dalish clan have to gain by destroying the Conclave? She certainly didn't look like a mass murderer, but then again, if someone had asked him if the ex-warden healer in Dark Town who also happened to be the lover of the Champion of Kirkwall was capable of blowing up the Kirkwall chantry he'd have said no, so who was he to judge? Rubbing the back of his neck he decided they weren't going to get any answers with her asleep. Looking around at the scouts he was surprised to see they hadn't moved an inch during the time he'd been studying her, if anything they looked even more nervous. With a sigh he didn't even bother asking them for help and instead scooped her up himself. He was surprised by how light she was, the bulky leathers she was wearing were clearly not made for her and drowned what he had to assume was a slight frame. Leading the scouts back toward the entrance of the temple he turned to them,  
“Not a word of this. Am I understood? Especially the part about the woman behind her in the fade.” The shifty way some of the scouts looked away made Cullen think he may have been too late with his warning, he inwardly groaned, soldiers were the worst gossips he knew, half the barracks probably already knew about their new prisoner which meant the village of Haven would be talking of nothing else by the time they arrived. Wonderful.

As light as she'd been at the start of his walk Cullen was immeasurably glad when Haven finally came into view, his burden seemed to get heavier with every step. He spotted Cassandra by the gates, co-ordinating soldiers and civilians alike, she gave him a wave when she spotted him, dismissing the men and women gathered around her.  
“Commander,” she greeted, “This is her then?” She looked at the elf in distaste. He wasn't even remotely surprised the news had reached her before he had.  
“Seeker Cassandra. Yes, this is she.” He shifted her in his arms, she really was beginning to get heavy, “She hasn't woken up once on the walk down. Where do you want me to put her?”  
Cassandra thought for a moment before saying with a brisk nod of her head, “Put her in one of the cells below the chantry for now. I'll have Solas take a look at her, see if he can wake her up.”  
“The apostate?” Cullen asked in surprise, his eyebrows raised, “Is that wise?”  
Cassandra let out a snort, “What choice do we have? Solas seems to be fairly knowledgeable about the Breach, he might have some insight into what we're dealing with and what that mark on her hand could be.” Cullen still wasn't happy about it but was eager to get back to his men so with a nod of his own he headed to the chantry at the back of the village. Finding an empty cell he placed her on the ground and stretched his back and arms. He glanced down at her again,  
“I really hope you have some answers for us.” He murmured before taking his leave. He passed Solas on his way back out, the elf didn't even acknowledge him as he hurried toward the cells. He got more than his fair share of questioning looks from the villagers as he returned to Cassandra but no one tried to ask him anything, thank the Maker for small mercies. He had no idea what he would have said to them.  
“The Breach seems to be quiet for the moment, despite appearances,” she sighed, glancing sky-ward, “However, smaller rifts have opened all over the valley. Demons coming from the smaller rifts are fewer in number but unless we can find a way to close them......” She didn't need to finish the sentence.  
“Just point me towards the largest.”

With a map marked with the sites of the rifts, fresh rations and potions in his pack he left Haven behind, going in search of his men. They would need to split up to get to all the rifts and stop the demons descending the mountain. All they could do now was hold them off until somebody found a way to close the rifts. Easy, right? Maker watch over them all.

It seemed like hours beyond counting before he saw Cassandra again. He and his men were struggling with a particularly large group of demons, the near impossible to see waifs giving them a hard time, weaving between them and the shades shooting their dark magic. Cullen had cursed the loss of his Templar abilities every time he saw one, the desire for lyrium gnawing at the back of his skull. He wasn't short on distraction though, he'd give the demons that, it was hard to focus on his need for the cursed stuff when confronted by wave after wave of monsters. Facing off against an especially nasty shade he felt a spell fly over his shoulder, neutralising a waif he hadn't spotted trying to flank him. Finishing the shade off with a final smack of his shield before plunging his sword into what passed as the creatures chest he glanced back to see four newcomers vaulting over the wall towards him. He immediately recognised Cassandra, Varric and Solas and a moment later a flash of silver caught his eye and he realised the fourth member of their little party was the prisoner. She fired another spell over him, hitting another demon. Annnnnnnd she was a mage, because of course she was! He cursed to himself before turning his attention back to the demons. With four people bolstering their ranks they made short work of the remaining demons and Cullen watched in shock as the prisoner stepped forward dropping her staff to the ground and raised her marked palm toward the rift. Her other hand was clenched into a fist at her side and the concentration etched across her face was thrown into sharp relief as the mark and rift connected, for a moment that seemed to stretch out forever the elf and rift were joined by light before she roughly pulled her marked hand away and the rift closed like....well, like magic. Varric and Solas approached the prisoner with smiles on their faces, conversing quietly while Varric clapped her on the back. Cassandra made a beeline for him though.  
“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” He said, sheathing his sword,  
“Do not congratulate me Commander. This was the prisoners doing.” They both glanced over to where the elf was still talking to Varric and Solas. As though she could feel the weight of his gaze she looked up this time, catching his eye. He swiftly turned his attention back to the seeker.  
“How does she do it?” He asked,  
“We're not entirely sure how the magic works but her mark and the rifts are connected so we assume it's also connected to the Breach it's self and Ellana has agreed to try and close it.” The use of the prisoners first name didn't escape Cullens attention,  
“Ellana?” He asked, raising a brow,  
“Yes, Ellana,” Cassandra huffed back, “That's her name Cullen, what would you have me call her? Prisoner?” Cullen just shrugged in response, looking towards the other three again, Varric said something that made Ellana throw her head back and laugh. It seemed like a really long time since Cullen had heard someone laugh and couldn't help the small smile he made in response. Without taking his eyes from them he asked Cassandra,  
“So you think she's innocent then?” She seemed to mull her response over before saying,  
“Honestly? I'm not sure yet. She claims not to remember what happened, guilty or no I'm inclined to believe that much at least. She's also complied with everything we've asked of her, she wants to help close the Breach and when she first grabbed a staff I ordered her to disarm, she did, no questions asked.” Cassandra shrugged, “If she's guilty she's a damn fine actor.” Cassandra had no sooner finished speaking when the trio started to make their way toward them. Ellana looked at him with a small smile. He wasn't sure if he found it endearing or annoying as hell, maybe a little of both. He prayed she understood the seriousness of the situation. Of her situation.  
“I hope they're right about you,” he said to her, “We lost a lot of good people getting you here.” The smile fell from her face quickly but to her credit she looked him straight in the eye and tilted her chin up when she answered,  
“I hope they're right too. I don't know if it will work but I'll try my best.”  
“That's all we can ask.” He said bitterly before turning back to the seeker, “The way to the temple should be clear, Leliana will try to meet you there.” Cassandra nodded at him,  
“Give us time Commander.” With that she led the four of them away, Varric was last in the group and Cullen could have sworn he heard him mumble,  
“Nice Curly, real nice.” before sauntering after the others. Cullen shook his head, putting them out of his mind before jogging after his men, helping the wounded and gathering a group together to guard the entrance to the destroyed temple.

Cullen could hear the sounds of fighting from the others on the inside of the temple. His hands twitched to join them and help but his job was clear. He and his soldiers were to keep their way back free from demons and that was what he would do. He didn't doubt that Cassandra would send for him if needed and so long as he could hear the battle raging he knew he shouldn't worry over much, if it suddenly went quiet? Well then he would worry.  
Pacing up and down in front of the entrance he suddenly heard a cheer go up from inside, the fighting must be over, he thought with relief. He was getting ready to send his men back to Haven when one of Leliana's scouts came up behind him,  
“Sir? Commander Cullen? They need you inside, I'm afraid the prisoner has collapsed again while attempting to close the Breach.”  
Cullen hurried inside. The large rift that had filled half the destroyed temple was now gone, although the Breach still hung high above them. It was something at least. He hurried around the path and found Ellana once again unconscious with Solas trying to revive her.  
“She lives Commander,” Cassandra said when she saw him approach, “Solas seems to think she will make a recovery in time but we need to get her back to Haven, Adan will have some potions and poultices to help.”  
Cassandra patted him on the shoulder when he once again bent his weary body to pick her up with a groan. She was still wearing the ill-fitting leathers, he must remember to ask Harritt to make her something more suitable if she was going to be hanging around for awhile.  
Making his way back out of the temple a thought occurred to him, this was the second time in two days he was carrying this woman down this bloody mountain. Looking around at the others he took in their clear expressions of concern, it was a far cry from the fear of the scouts the last time they were here. Well, the thought ruefully, at least it looks like I'm going to have some help this time.

She slept for three days. After the first day she was out of the woods as far as the mark was concerned. Solas and Adan both seemed happy with her recovery. However, on the first night someone had broken into the cabin they'd set her up in and tried to assassinate her. Varric had caught the bastard responsible, he was now taking up the cell that Ellana had recently vacated, after having a cross-bow bolt that Varric claimed to know nothing about removed from his shoulder. Cullen had posted two guards outside her room ever since. Even if she had been responsible for what happened at the Conclave killing a defenceless woman in her sleep was repulsive to Cullen, an opinion shared by many it seemed.  
The stories of her heroism at the Breach was spreading at nearly the same rate as the story of her being saved by Andraste and the more Cullen heard from Cassandra and Leliana the more he was inclined to believe her innocence. If she was here because of coincidence, fate or divine intervention he certainly wasn't going to allow Chancellor Roderick to clap her in irons and drag her off to Val Royeaux the second she awoke as he kept threatening to do. She would make a particularly good scape goat.  
By the evening of the second day the villagers of Haven had named her the Herald of Andraste. 

When Ellana awoke Cullen was on the training grounds putting the new recruits through their paces. As much as he knew the importance of his presence and he wanted to show his support as well as give his expertise a not-so small part of him was also avoiding the chantry as much as possible. Chancellor Roderick was driving him completely insane. The man was completely insufferable and seemed to go out of his way to annoy him, Cullen had found himself walking away while Roderick was mid rant on more than one occasion. Maybe something about him being an ex-Templar made Roderick think he might have an ally in Cullen? If that was the case he was sorely mistaken. So because of this reason he wasn't present when Ellana made her way to the Chantry for the first time but he'd heard all about it from Cassandra. Cassandra had almost gushed (Gushed!!) about how their first meeting had gone. Ellana had handled herself and the situation remarkably well by all accounts, meeting Roderick's ire and, quite frankly, childish temper with an icy nonchalant attitude that left him blustering and furious. Leliana's thinly veiled accusations had been the icing on the cake that sent him storming from the Chantry mumbling about repercussions that everyone seemed quite happy to ignore. After he'd left, Ellana had asked some questions about the purpose of the Inquisition it's self, earning brownie points from both Cassandra and Leliana due to her reluctance to add to the lives already lost. Once she was satisfied that their concern was restoring order and not simply beginning a holy war with the Chantry she was happy to join their cause. Cullen was almost disappointed he'd missed it. 

Cullen was fidgeting when Cassandra went to meet Ellana at the door to the chantry. He was perfectly aware that his demeanour toward Ellana the first time they'd met more than likely hadn't endeared him to her, not that he'd been without cause of course, but still.....He hadn't exactly been approachable. He doubted that her first introduction to Cassandra had been all sunshine and daisies either. They said you didn't get a second chance at a first impression but he was going to try anyway.  
If she was intimidated at all when she was formally introduced to the heads of the Inquisition nothing on her face gave it away. Wearing new light armour and her silver hair tied in an intricate design of braids and twists she was the picture of confidence as she met each of their eyes in turn, she returned the small smile Cullen gave her when it was his turn and he felt at least some of the tension leave his shoulders. As she listened to the others he was studying her and it was her hands that gave her away. Her fingers was nervously drumming out a complicated looking rhythm against her leg, not as confident as she was making out then. Before Kinlock Hold Cullen would have said he was quite good at reading people, it was par for the course for a Templar he guessed, watching mages as they did, looking for hints of blood magic and such. Since then though, not so much. But he could see the nervousness beneath the veneer of Ellana's confidence clear as day. Not that he was about to point it out of course, nobody else seemed to notice and that confident air she had about it would serve her well, he could already see the effect it was having on the others. She was putting them at ease, gaining their trust already. If she was heading into the Hinterlands to spread word of the inquisition she would need that confidence. She was also going to find a Chantry Mother who they'd heard was helping refugees and could hopefully give them some insight into what was happening in the Chantry. While Cullen wasn't convinced that they actually needed insight into the Chantry or their help at this point he couldn't come up with a better plan to get started so it was agreed that Ellana, Cassandra, Varric and Solas would set off in the morning to meet her. Leliana had some scouts in the area that would meet them at that end and Cullen would send soldiers behind them to secure the area. By the time the meeting adjourned he was happier with how he'd conducted himself around her, still not the friendliest person in Haven maybe but hopefully an improvement on their last encounter. 

Cullen was about to call an end to the days training and send the new recruits off to the barracks when he spotted Ellana skirt the training grounds and disappear into the tree line heading towards the side gate of the village. He hesitated in indecision for a moment, he didn't want to think she might be trying to run but he couldn't think of another reason why she'd be heading in that direction. He could send a few of his men after her he supposed but if there was an innocent explanation then that would completely obliterate the progress he'd made at the chantry earlier in the day. Before he could second guess himself further he quickly dismissed the recruits and headed after her himself.  
She already had a few minutes head start on him but he could follow her tracks in the snow easily enough. Rounding the corner of the path he could see she had entered the cabin ahead but glancing inside she was nowhere to be seen, stepping back outside again he spotted more footsteps heading around the cabin and further outside. Following those again he went through the gate that marked the end of the village and glanced around. The wildlife had obscured her steps here but unwilling to give up so easily he kept walking further outside and headed toward a clearing. Stopping at the edge of the trees line she was nowhere in sight, he was toying with the idea of heading back to maybe ask Cassandra and Varric to help him cover more ground when a voice behind him made him whirl around,  
“You would make the worst hunter,” Ellana was leaning casually on a tree behind him, “you make enough noise to wake the dead.”  
“Oh, I was just erm was just-”  
“Making sure I wasn't making a mad dash back to the Free Marches?” She cut him off but she was smiling at him, the same confident smile from the chantry. Glancing down at her hands to try and spot the same tells from earlier he saw a bow in her hand he hadn't seen earlier, “you can relax Commander, I said I wanted to help and I meant it.”  
“I meant no disrespect Herald.” She pulled a face at the name, “You don't like it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, he hadn't noticed in the dim light of the chantry but her eyes were so blue they were almost purple, it made quite a striking contrast to the silver hair.  
“Herald of Andraste? It makes me.......uneasy.”  
He chuckled at that, “I bet the Chantry would agree.”  
“But please,” she said, “it's just Ellana.”  
“Alright then just Ellana,” Cullen crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you doing out here?”  
She waved her bow at him, “Hunting.”  
“Hunting?”  
“Harritt needs leather and since I was coming out anyway Thren asked if I'd grab some iron for some new swords and Adan needed some paper work from that cabin back there.”  
“Harritt needs-you know we have people that can do that stuff for you right?”  
She gestured vaguely at her clan markings, “Dalish remember? I'm used to pitching in where I'm needed. We're a small clan, I might be a mage but if we're short on hunters everyone's expected to grab a bow and help out. Besides, magic isn't great for this type of thing, fire balls are all well and good but it isn't easy to get a decent pelt from a ram that's been charred,” she dropped her voice to a conspiratorial stage whisper, “tends to singe the fur.”  
His laughter took him by surprise and made her smile again. “Besides, trying to hunt might be a better description, it's difficult when there's someone blundering through the woods behind you.” She gave him a pointed look,  
“Blunder? I wasn't-I don't blunder.”  
She smirked up at him, “Oh, you definitely blunder. But have no fear Commander, I got a couple of rams before you arrived, they're over there.” She inclined her head back towards Haven, “Help me carry them back?”  
“Of course.” He replied, surprised she'd even asked. Did she think he'd let her carry them back alone?  
She slung her bow onto her back and led him through the trees. She was much more nimble than he was but he made a point of being as quiet as possible to prove a point, she didn't say a word but the silent shake of her shoulders gave away her amusement and told him she was well aware of his attempt.  
When they reached the rams he slung one over his shoulders and before he could offer to take the other one too she'd hoisted it into her arms. He slowed his pace to match hers, she was struggling a little with the weight but didn't complain so he took his cue from her and kept quiet, not wishing to insult her.  
They finished their walk in silence and deposited their burdens with Harritt. After she'd had a few quiet words with the blacksmith she turned back to him with a smile,  
“Thanks for the help,”  
“You're perfectly welcome.” He found himself smiling back,  
“I'll see you tomorrow before we head out?”  
“That you will. Sleep well Heral-Ellana.”  
“You too Commander.” She gave him a little half bow before turning to head in the direction of her cabin. As Cullen watched her leave he saw Varric had been observing their little exchange with keen interest. He called Ellana over as soon as she was in ear shot, gesturing not-so subtly in Cullen's direction. Ellana looked back at him over her shoulder before answering whatever Varric had said, her reply made the dwarf smile. She patted him on the shoulder before continuing onto her cabin. Once she'd left Varric caught his eye and nodded. Cullen nodded back at him.  
Those two were going to be thick as thieves if they weren't already he decided as he made his way toward his own quarters, their sense of humours were just too similar. Well, just so long as she didn't start calling him Curly! He thought wryly. It dawned on him then that even though she'd asked him to call her Ellana he hadn't made the same offer about his name. He was normally quite happy to have people use his title, he was used to it after spending so much time in the Templar order. But something about having Ellana only call him by his official title made something in his stomach squirm uncomfortably. He'd say something when she got back from the Hinterlands.

He watched from a distance as Cassandra, Varric, Solas and Ellana triple checked their equipment as they prepared to leave the next morning. Ellana was all seriousness as she made sure she and the others had everything they could need. They hadn't had time to speak due to their respective duties and Cullen found himself regretting slightly that he hadn't made the time to say goodbye as he watched them head towards the gates. Ellana turned mid-stride to walk backwards and seemed to be looking for someone. As he gaze settled on him she gave him a cheery wave and a salute, he waved back and she smiled before turning back around. Cullen was smiling to himself as he returned his attention to training. While his first day hadn't been great the rest of the week could have been a lot worse.


End file.
